tomorrowwhenthewarbeganfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ellie Chronicles
The Ellie Chronicles is the second series in John Marsden's thrilling war story. This series shows life after the war has ended and the disputes between the two neighbouring countries. A shocking Scarlet Pimpernel is also revealed in the last book towards the end of chapter 16. Clues have been dropped throughout the whole entire series. In "While I Live", Ellie Linton's parents are killed in a raid whilst Homer, Gavin and Ellie were outdoors and therefore escaped the feud. Ellie is still trying to adjust to not being in a war situation. Although some of her old friends have died or moved away, some have remained to bring along new friends. She hears of a group known as the "Liberation". The group in her area has been classified as "Scarlet" as a joke from the book "The Scarlet Pimpernel" (by Baroness Emma Orczy). This group goes over the border, that divides Australia and the new country, to rescue people who have been trapped by other mindless enemy individuals or groups. Ellie goes over the border countless times, most of the time with friends, to rescue people like Nick Greene. After Ellie's parents died, a court battle takes place between Ellie and her new lawyer (Mr Sayle.). At the end of "While I Live" this lawyer is appointed as Ellie's guardian, much the Ellie's disgust as she had wanted Mr and Mrs Yannos as her parents. Ellie seeks help from a new friend, Bronte, who's parents are in the military. Bronte's dad happens to be a military lawyer who helps Ellie to fight Mr Sayle. (lawyer). We soon find out that a man (Mr Rochford.) who is the brother in law of Mr Sayle. wants to buy the whole of Ellie Linton's property and with Mr Sayle. as her guardian, Mr Sayle can exploit Ellie's land to Mr Rochford stating to Ellie that "beggers can't be choosers". Ellie obviously becomes furious and fustrated. When she sees Mr Rochford's car parked outside Mr Sayle's office her anger builds but she remembers the advice from Bronte's father, "do things your own way". Ellie almost immediately writes 'a letter of resignation as guardian' for Mr Sayle to sign. At first Mr Sayle refuses, but when Ellie shows him the posters that she has printed ("Mr Sayle has ripped me off {something else} Make sure that he hasn't ripped you off too"). Mr Sayle and Rochford become outraged but Mr Sayle ends up signing it saying "she's done so much in the war effort. If I don't sign this people will have a bad opinion of me" {or something along the lines of that}. Eventually, Ellie wins and the Yannoses are appointed as her guardians. In the last book, Gavin is abducted by enemy groups who are annoyed at the Liberation. They called Ellie saying "we'll trade you and the Scarlet Pimple for Gavin" but Ellie replies with "I don't know who the Scarlet Pimple is! It's like the biggest secret in Wirrawee!" Ellie goes under cover as an American girl named Paula to get Gavin back. The mission almost failed when she got trapped in the attic by the group who abducted Gavin (name of that group is not mentioned in the book). Luckily for Ellie and Gavin, their day has been saved by the rest of the liberation team. Just before Ellie enters the Volvo car, that Homer was driving, to escape, she notices a female standing at the bottom of the stairs in the house she and Gavin had been trapped in. Lee ran past saying "Place secure, Pimple". Not long after that did Ellie find out that the Scarlet Pimplernel of their Liberation was Fi. There were also some more minor characters like Jeremy (who Ellie dated) and Jess (friend from school who is also a part of the liberation). Ellie's girlfriend/boyfriend relationship with Lee faded fast after the war ended. Ellie's battle with life after war was not the only story told in this series. The history of the mysterious Gavin is revealed mainly in the second book "Incurable". It turns out that Gavin has a little sister who was lost during the war. His mother was killed just before the war when Gavin's mother and stepfather just broke up. Gavin witnessed his stepfather running down his mother but there wasn't enough evidence to prove his stepfather guilty. Gavin and Ellie stayed with Lee and his siblings whilst Gavin was preparing to say hello to his sister again. When Ellie saw how much Gavin could bond with Intira, she realised that maybe Gavin and his little sister did stand a chance of being together. Ellie mostly connected with Pang (older that Intira but younger than Lee). When Gavin and Ellie walked to Gavin's sister's foster parent's house, Gavin was extremely nervous as expressed in the text through the "sweaty palms" and constant squeezing of his hand. When they got there, there was a sign that said "Welcome back Gavin" however there was a man standing at the side of the house who didn't seem to fit in, This turns out to be Gavin's stepdad, who tries to outrun and kill Gavin with a knife. They run for a long distance until they reached the water fountain in the middle of the park. Gavin climbed up the statue at the centre of the fountain whilst Ellie tried to fight off Gavin's stepdad. This fued ends in Ellie and Gavin suffering from stab wounds and Gavin's stepdad unconscious after being choked. The police and ambulance resucitate Gavin's stepfather. Ellie and Gavin are given towels and driven off to the hospital to treat the stab wounds. Ellie and Gavin go into another court battle but this time against Gavin's stepdad. The result is that Gavin's stepfather can't be convicted of murdering Gavin's mother because there is not enough evidence . Nevertheless, he gets a few years in jail after he is pronounced guilty for assaulting Ellie and Gavin with the knife. Note: When I have finished reading "Circle of Flight" I will finish this article.